


A Promise is Never Broken

by FlerghFood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Pre-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlerghFood/pseuds/FlerghFood
Summary: It was nerve-wracking, Shiro had never been one for secrets.  You have been dating for ages now and this change in character was striking.What is he hiding from you?





	A Promise is Never Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I wrote this back early 2017, before the series was finished. I'm finally getting around to posting my content on here so please don't hate me.

You stood at the end of the hall, nervously wringing your fingers. There was a meeting being held, it didn’t feel like a meeting more like a press conference, cameras and flashes and too much was going on it felt. You slunk against the wall and held your breath. Shiro invited you to come here. SAying that he wanted to show you something. He was vague, which was unlike him, but you took comfort in seeing Katie and her mother in crowd as well. You had gotten close to the young girl after helping Shrio study late nights at the Holt’s. Shiro was set to graduate from the garrison at the end of the month. Whatever was going on must have been big. The garrisons president strode out on stage and the room went silent. You could feel your heart drop into your feet. You weren't sure why but you were worried. 

“I am here to announce the flight and reconnaissance crew who will be leaving on the Kerberos mission. Crew 95.” The garrisons president stood aside and the stars of the show moved on stage. Mr.Holt and Matt were the first to come out. You heard Katie give an excited shout followed by standing on her chair waving. You let out a small laugh. Seeing Katie so excited made your heart jump into your throat. Keith standing up drew your eyes back forward. Shiro was next on stage, a blush dusting his cheeks and a small wave made your heart flutter. Keith was tense and made his way out of the room. You stopped him with a soft hand on his shoulder, he stopped and moved into your side. Wrapping his arms around your middle. You had only hugged Keith a number of times. He must have been on edge as you. 

“I don’t feel good about this.” Keith mumbled into your shoulder and you rubbed a soothing hand over his back. You brought your gaze back up to the stage and you made eye contact with Shiro. He let a small smile grace his lips before answering the questions that the reporters were asking him. 

-

“So… Space huh?” You let smiled behind your glass and watched as Shiro ran a hand through the tuft of hair near his forehead. He smiled up at you and your heart started to melt. You didn’t want him to leave. He would be gone for 2 years. 2 whole years. Your head swam at the thought, despite the fact you have been seeing each other for about 3 years, on and off- nothing official until the last 6 months. Thinking that he would be in space for 2 years made your heart ache. Keith let out a sigh and pushed his plate away. 

“If you two are done giving each other bedroom eyes can I finish my dinner now?” Keith rolled his eyes and took his plate out of the kitchen. Shiro called after him, chastising him and telling him to not leave his dirty dishes all around the house. You let out a small laugh. Keith and Shiro were so close, when you first met Keith when he came into your work you thought Shiro was his brother. You weren’t wrong exactly, but they were not related by blood. But the family you choose is better then the family you’re born into. You mulled these thoughts over in your head. It wasn’t until Shiro placed a soft kiss against your cheek that you were brought back into the present. 

 

“Come back to me star shine. I know you’re worried.” Shiro ran a hand down your arms and held your hands in his warm ones. You chanced a glance up to his face and you could feel your heart race. He had no right to look this good. 

“I’m worried Shiro. I don’t feel good about you-” Shiro cut you off with a kiss against your lips and a hand wondering behind your head. He smiled into the kiss and stood over you. Deepening the kiss and swallowing the small moans you let out. It took Keith slamming his dishes in the sink to get you two to pull away from each other. You felt your face burn and Shiro nervously rubbed the back of his head. 

“I’m going out. I’ll be back before you leave tomorrow Shiro.” Keith slung his jacket over his shoulders and slammed the door behind him on the way out. Shiro stood to go after him and you placed a hand on his arm. 

“Shiro, he’ll be okay. He’s not a baby anymore.” You bit your lip and watched as he fought with himself, wanting to go after Keith, but also knowing you were right. “I know you love him, he knows you love him. He’s just gotta process this…” You rubbed Shiros shoulder and watched as he relaxed into your touch. You pressed a small kiss against his bicep, “you know, this wouldn’t have been as hard for him if you told us when you found out 6 months ago.” 

“I know, I know. I just… wanted this to be a surprise. Matt said I should wait to tell the both of you. Becuase you-” he pressed a kiss to your lips. “Are a blabber mouth, and Keith needs to be focusing on his finals at the garrison.” Shiro looked at you and raised an eyebrow at you. You let out a laugh and buried your head in his shoulder. 

“Those are both really good points. But still, that press conference took us by surprise.” You kissed his neck and you could feel him moan low in his throat. Shiro wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up. You locked your legs behind his back and giggled when he let a hand wander and pinch your ass. “Takashi, fuck me please.” You whined against his throat and left your face blush. You don’t know where that came from, you felt Shiro tense under you, the first time he’s ever heard his first name fall from your lips. He kissed you hard and let a hand run through your hair while the other cupped your ass and pressed you against him. 

“Say it again.” He looked at you through half lidded lust filled eyes and pressed a bruising kiss to your neck. You let out a moan- 

“Takashi Shirogane. Fuck. Me.” Shiro let out a hum against the spot he was currently biting on your neck. He pulled on your hair to bring your face back to look at his and let out a gasp at the flushed look that covered your face. 

“Baby, I would do anything for you.” Shiro kissed you again and moved you into his bedroom. 

-

You chanced a glance at the clock and winced when it blinked 2:30am at you. Shiro was sleeping next to you and you lovingly ran a hand over his chest and willed yourself not to cry. He had, what was probably the biggest day of his life in a few hours . You didn’t want to wake him, he stirred and pulled you onto his chest. You pressed a small kiss to his lips and snuggled into him. 

“Baby girl, are you awake.” Shiro lovingly ran a rand down you back. You nodded and looked at him and brushed a hand through his hair. “I ah-” you felt Shiro tense under you and you pushed up on his chest to look at him properly. He hasn’t been this nervous around you since he officially asked you out. “I have something I want to give to you. I was going to wait until I got back from Kerberos, but I can’t wait that long.” Shiro rummaged through the night stand next to the bed and pulled out a small box. Your heart jumped into your throat and you tried to fight back tears. There was no way this was happening. He opened the box in his hands and a sparkling ring in a dark metal and a vibrant stone was set in the middle. 

“I promise-” Shiro was fighting back tears as well, you felt tears run down your cheeks and plop onto his chest. “I promise, that I will always love you. To the end of the universe and back. I don’t expect you to wait for me. But I want to marry you the moment I get back from Kerberos. Will you marry me?” Shiro took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto your finger. You let out a sob and kissed him through your tears. 

“Takashi Shirogane, I will wait for you until my last dying breath. I want nothing more than to marry you.” You kissed him over and over until you lost count. You held each other tight, not wanting the night to end. Not wanting to break the magic that was this moment. 

Morning came around much too early and your heart was heavy. The ring on your finger keeping you grounded while you watched Shiro pack up the few personal things he could take with him. You sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to pull him back into it with you. If you didn't get dressed he didn't have to go right?? You watched as he pulled his shirt over chest as the hickies and faint scratches left behind from last night disappeared under his shirt. Smiling as you hummed at the fact he'd have something to remember you by for the first couple days at least. 

“Star shine you keep over thinking this. I'll be home before you know it.” Shiro knelt in front of you and placed a chaste kiss on the ring that sat on your finger. “I want you to remember. That everytime you look out to those stars, everytime single, God dammed time. I'll be looking right back. You-” Shiro kissed you and ran a hand lovingly down tour face. “Are the light of my life, I'll be home before you know it.” Shiro finished his speech and tears were forming in your eyes. He cupped your cheek and wiped away the tears as they fell. You buried your face into his palm and kissed it what felt like 100 times. 

“Please come home to me Takashi, please promise me you will.” You watched as he smiled and pressed a feather light kiss to your lips before nodding. 

“Always and forever star shine.”

-10 months later- 

You felt the ring cut into your hand, you slumped onto the floor as sobs wracked your body. Keith had left as soon as he watched the emergency news broadcast. The Kerberos mission, the love of your life, the Holts. They were all gone. You could feel your heart shatter, there was no going back. Shiro, Takashi, your fiance was gone. A wet sob came bubbling up from your lips and you felt someone pick you up. It was Keith, he was stoic in his grief, he put you onto the couch and ran a hand through your hair. 

“I know he’s not gone. He’ll come back to us.” Keith tensed as you buried your face into his lap and he could feel your tears soak through his pants. You were dead in this moment. This makeshift family you had constituted was gone. Shiro was gone, Keith was distant, you could feel his slipping away from you just like he had when he lost his father. You weren’t sure how long you had stayed like that. But with Shiro gone and your heart broken nothing mattered anymore. You chanced a glance down at the ring heavy on your finger and let out a broken breath.


End file.
